Author Fighters 2: We All Have Darksides
by JC 619
Summary: Sequel to AF: The First Mission. JC 619 confronts Toyman, But Drake Darkstar has a Secret Agenda. Two Part Story.
1. Part 1

Hiya Folks, I have a Sequel to my First Author Fighters Story!!! (Wow Two Months, and I already Made A Sequel, Who had Thunk It?) Anyway, I only own Myself.

* * *

Saturday, 8:39 A.M.

**JC 619's House**

It was somewhat of an average Day for JC 619. He had the Weekends off from the FFCPD, So he recently just got out of Bed. JC 619 then went into the Kitchen, and Rummaged around the Fridge to see what to eat.

"Waffles seem Good Today." said JC 619 as he began to toast the Waffles.

After Toasting the Waffles, and adding Syrup, JC 619 took his Breakfast (Along with some OJ) to the Living Room.  
After having his Breakfast, JC 619 decided to turn on the TV, and Channel Surfed abit.

_"Here is your Winner: Jjjooohhnn Cceennaa!!!"_

_"It's like talking to an eggplant."_

_"Bonjourrrrrrrrr, yah cheese-eatin' surrender monkeys!"_

_"How about next year, we only let the Cubs play using steroids?"_

_"You sly dog! You got me monologuing! I can't believe it."_

_"Hey, do you take requests? How about "Beat It"?!"_

_"Follow your dreams, you can reach your goals, I'm living proof! Beefcake! Beefcake!"_

_"Spectacular, Spectacular Spider-Man!"_

"Boy, Two Thousand Channels, Still Nothing New On." said JC 619 as he then shuts off the TV.

Just then, His Phone began to Ring monotonously. JC 619 then picked it up.

"A hoy hoy?" answered JC 619.

"Meet me at the Corner of Cummings, and Welker in an Hour." said a Voice on the other line before the Phone went dead.

"Okay, better bring some backup just in case." said JC 619 as he grabbed his Samurai Sword, and began to leave.

Saturday, 9:35 A.M.

**Street Corner**

JC 619's Black Police Car parks near the Corner, and JC 619 gets out of the Car. JC 619 then stands by the Corner for a Moment.

"Okay, The person said an Hour so I'm almost on time." said JC 619 as he glared at his Watch.

Just then, a Teenage Girl named Liz Allen (Spectacular Spider-Man) is seen being Harassed by a Thug.

"Lemme go, You Freak!" said Liz.

"No way, Chica!" said the Thug.

"Hey, Let her go!" said JC 619.

JC 619 then attacked the Thug, and Slammed him against the Wall.

"You have the Right to remain silent...." said JC 619 as he cuffed the Thug.

JC 619 then noticed something on the Thug's Arm.

"Wait a Second..." said JC 619 before him, the Thug, and Liz seemingly disappeared into a flash of Light.

Saturday, 9:40 A.M.

**Author Fighters HQ**

Suddenly, the three ended up rematerializing at the Head Quarters of the Author Fighters. JC 619 then unmasks the Thug, and it turns out to be DW64.

"Geez, I've been a Member Longer than you, and I still have to be tricked to get into the HQ?" asked JC 619.

"Sorry about that, But it was the only way to make sure You wouldn't be followed." said DW64.

"It's cool." said JC 619 as the two shook hands.

"Anyway, What about the Girl?" asked JC 619 as he pointed to Liz.

"Oh it's okay." smiled Liz as her Skin suddenly fizzled out, Revealing her to be a Robot.

"Ahhhh!!!!, Terminatrix!!!" screamed a Shocked JC 619.

"Pretender, actually." quoted DW64.

"Okay Liz, Back to work." said DW64.

"Transform." said Liz as she morphed back into a Green Pocket Rocket Motor Cycle.

"Sweet." said JC 619 as he checked out the Transformation.

"Anyway, DarkMagicianmon is at the Top Floor, Just take the Elevator over there, It's the First Black Door on the Left." instructed DW64.

"Allright." said JC 619 as headed into the Elevator.

After about a Minute of waiting in the Elevator, JC 619 ended up at the Top Floor of the Building. JC 619 then entered into DM's Office.

"Okay DM, What seems to be the Problem here?" asked JC 619.

DarkMagicianmon then turns around, and shows him a Black Laptop.

"Good Morning Mr. 619, As you might not have known, A Villian recently escaped from Prison & we need you to bring him back." said DarkMagicianmon.

"Okay, but Why not have Jean, or Nukid, or even that Rorschach Fella do it?" asked a perplexed JC 619.

"Mainly because it is someone you know." replied DarkMagicianmon as he opened the Laptop to reveal that a Man in a Sweater Vest wearing a Doll like Mask.

"Toyman." replied a stunned JC 619.

"Now, I'm not very good at Remembering everything so Tell me your Relationship with Toyman again." said DarkMagicianmon.

"It was about Four Months ago, Just when I joined the Author Fighters when I met Toyman, Remeber when Toyman was arrested after he tried using some Giant Robot to Rob a Bank?" asked JC 619.

"Yes, Spider-Man surprisingly was able to defeat it." answered Dark Magicianmon.

"Well after his Arrest, I was the one who had to Interrigate him." stated JC 619.

"Toyman began telling a Story about his Life, About how his Father was a Toy Maker whom dreamed of building a Toy Factory." Narrated JC 619.

"His Father made a deal with a Shady Businessman named Bruno Mannheim to fund the Factory in exchange for using the Factory as a Hideout for a Numbers Racket. Eventually, The Police found out about it, and Despite Mannheim being mentioned afew times, The Toy Maker was falsely sent to Prison for the Crime, and sadly Passed Away before making Parole." continued JC 619.

"Toyman spent the rest of his Childhood being Bounced around from Foster Home to Foster Home like a Bargain Bin Close Out Toy." said JC 619.

"Hmm... Interesting, Continue." replied Dark Magicianmon, wanting to know more.

"I felt sympathy for Toyman due to the Fact my Father was taken from me by Bad Men, So I decided to study up on the Old Case. In the end, I was able to get Mannheim Arrested for the Crime, and Toyman's Father's Name cleared from the Record." said JC 619.

"Unfortunately, Toyman didn't want Justice, He wanted Revenge as he tried to finish off Mannheim." continued JC 619.

"I was able to defeat him using my Brass Knuckles, but Toyman has swore Revenge on me ever since." finished JC 619.

"Well just in case anything heavy goes down, Here is a Teleporter Ring that will land you back at the Head Quarters." said Dark Magicianmon as he Gave JC 619 the Ring.

"Later DM." said JC 619 as he took the Ring, and began to leave.

"Good Luck Bro." said DarkMagicianmon as he sat at his Desk.

10:27 A.M.

**Abandoned Toy Factory**

JC 619's Black Police Car pulls up to the Old Toy Factory, and JC 619 steps out of the Car.

"This should be the Right Place." said JC 619 as he checked out the Genetic Scanner.

JC 619 then opened the Door to the Old Factory. Inside was a bunch of old Toys eith a couple of Marionette Puppets suspended upon the Ceiling.

"Okay this is Spooky, but this is Toyman we're talking about so it's actually pretty normal." JC 619 assured himself just asa Marionette Puppet scales down from the Rafters, and grabs him.

"Like heck I'd fall for this!" said JC 619 as pulled out his Samurai Sword, and slices the Strings off of the Marionette Puppet, causing it to crash onto the Ground limply.

"Alittle too easy if you ask me." said JC 619 as he noticed more Marionette Puppets descend down upon JC 619.

JC 619 uses his Samurai Sword to slice away the Strings, and takes out the Marionette Puppets. JC 619 then sees Toyman.

"Allright Toyman! Play time is over." yelled JC 619.

"Ohhh... But I have another Friend coming over to Play, The Games can't end just yet." said Toyman.

"What are you talking abo..." said JC 619 when he is then struck from behind by a Mysterious Force.

JC 619 falls to the Ground, and then blacks out.

When JC 619 comes to, He notices that Toyman is now with a dark blue skined Man with pointy ears, Piercing Red eyes, and white hair that was actually fire much like Dark Dan Phantom. He wore a black shirt with a skull insignia on the front, covered by a no sleeve opened trench coat with flames at the bottom, and dark purple pants.

"Uhhh... What just hit me?" asked JC 619, regaining his thoughts.

"That would be my New Friend here." said Toyman as he pinted to the Man.

"Name's Drake Darkstar." said Drake with a Sinister Smile.

"What, What do you want with me?" asked JC 619.

"Simple, I want you to join the Darksides." answered Drake.

"I'll never Join You." said JC 619 as he then spat on Drake's Face.

"Quite a Mouth you have there Punk." said Drake as he then slaps JC 619 in the Face.

JC 619 tries to attack him, but it turns out that JC 619 is Chained to a Wall like a Wild Animal.

"I actually have something that can work just as well Mr. Darkstar Sir." said Toyman as he flipped a Switch to reveal a Giant Machine.

"Perhaps you remembered the Popular 90's Toy: Creepy Crawlers?" asked Toyman.

"Abit, But I played with the Transformers Action Figures more." replied JC 619.

"Really, What kind?" asked Toyman.

"The Beast Wars Verision of course." answered JC 619.

"My Favorite One was the Megatron that Transformed into The T-Rex that...." said JC 619 before being interrupted by Toyman.

"That had a Compartment that you could fill it with Water, and shoot it out of it's Mouth, That was so awesome!!" finished Toyman.

"Ahem!!" said Drake to Toyman.

"Ohh, Anyway this Machine will Create a Duplicate of yourself with all of your Darker Tendencies." stated Toyman.

"You're Wasting your time, I don't have a Darkside." replied JC 619.

"Ohh yeah, What the Fact that you constantly Failed to become a Member of the FFCPD?" asked Toyman smugly.

"So what?, I'm with them now." replied JC 619.

"Mainly because you had the Author Fighters help you out." said Drake.

"What about you Ex-Girlfriend who just used you because you could get her Boyfriend out of Jail. said Toyman.

"Whatever, I told you about that." replied JC 619.

"What about the fact your Father was taken by one of my Simple Flunkies?" said Drake with a Sinister Smirk.

"You Son of a ...." yelled JC 619 as he nearl tried to ring Drake's Neck, but was still held by the Chain.

"Now that's what I'm talking about, Pure Anger, & Malice. Set him up." instructed Drake.

Toyman then points a Water Gun at JC 619, and a small stream of Sleeping Gas shoot out of it.

"Sleep tight." joked Toyman as JC 619 fell into a Deep Slumber.

Toyman, and Drake then strap JC 619 onto a Metal Slab, and then puts him into the Machine. JC 619 then opens his Eyes as it turns out he had pretended to Pass out.

"Toyman should've known that it takes more than a simple Squirt Gun to Knock me out." said JC 619.

The Machine then began to Scan JC 619's Body, and then introduces some sort of Slime onto him, Burying him in the Mold until it is poured onto another Metal Slab. JC 619 is then ejected from the Machine as a Bell Rings. The Mold then shoots out of the Machine. The Mold Duplicate of JC 619 then rises.

"It's Alive!!!" cheered Toyman.

"Hmmm.... A good enough Duplicate of JC 619, Now to get rid of the Original." said Drake as he looked towards JC 619.

Drake then pulls out his Scythe to Destroy the Sleeping JC 619, but JC 619 suddenly pulls out of his fake Slumber, and knocks the Scythe out of Drake's Hands. JC 619 then pulls out his Singapore Cane. JC 619 tries to attack Drake, but Drake used his Super Smoke Jutsu to turn into a Cloud, and the Cane goes thru him without harming him. Drake then Re-Materializes.

"Get him!" instructed Drake to JC 619's Duplicate.

The Duplicate then pulled out a Samurai Sowrd, and begins to attack JC 619.

"Oh, So all it does have all of the Accessories eh?" ribbed JC 619 to his Duplicate.

"You must die, I alone am best!" replied The Duplicate as he then lunged at JC 619.

_Bloodhound Gang's I Hope You Die_ begins to play on one of Toyman's Radio as the two JC 619's battle it out. The Duplicate uses his Samurai Sword to slice JC 619's Singapore Cane in half. JC 619 then throws it in front of his Duplicate's Face to delay him from attacking long enough for him to grab his Samurai Sword. the Two then get involved in a Sword Fight. The Two Swords clash until one mighty swing from the Duplicate knocks both of the Sword out of their hands. JC 619 then sees that his Face has a Slight Cut on his Face.

"First Time I've been actually cut by someone." smirked JC 619 as he wiped the Small Amount of Blood on his Face.

JC 619 then lunges at his Duplicate with his Brass Knuckles. The Duplicate then tries to use his Singapore Cane, but JC 619's Punch breaks the Cane. The Duplicate then pulls out his Brass Knuckles, and the two hit a Powerful Punch on eachother, Giving Both of them a Black Eye. JC 619 though pushes the Duplicate into a Tub of Goop, With both of them being splattered in Blue Goop. Then JC 619 surprisingly hits a Stunner onto his Duplicate, Taking him down. JC 619 then gets back up, and looks at Toyman, and Drake.

"Now to finish The Job." said JC 619 as he headed towards Toyman, and Drake.

Saturday, 12:20 P.M.

**Author Fighters HQ**

JC 619 is seen wiping the Goop off of his Person as he then talks to DM.

"So how did the Mission go?" asked DarkMagicianmon.

"Well, The Duplicate was taken by Drake, and he escaped, but I was able to Apprehand Toyman, and he is currently in Prison." replied JC 619.

"Allright then, Good Work." congradulated Dark Magicianmon.

"Yeah, Mind if I sit in that Office over there, and relax abit?" asked JC 619.

"I don't see why not." replied Dark Magicianmon.

"Thanks." said JC 619.

JC 619 then walks into the Empty Office Room, and began to relax abit. Then he pulls out a Cell Phone, and begins to Dial a Number as he holds it up to his Ear.

"Infiltration Complete Sir, Awaiting Your Next Orders." said JC 619.

"Stay where you are for now, We will need you soon enough." said the Voice on the Other line.

"Yes, Darkstar." said JC 619 as he then does a Venom-esqe Smile revealing that he is actually the Duplicate.

_To Be Continued....._

* * *

Didn't Expect the Twist Ending Didn't Ya. Anyway, The Next Chapter will appear in about a Week or Two in the Meantime: **REVIEW!!**


	2. Part 2

Allright Folks, Sorry about the Delay, but I ran out of Idea Steam befor the Ending Fight. Anyway, Here is the Conclusion to my Sequel! I only own Myself.

* * *

Saturday, 12:30 P.M.

**Author Fighters H.Q.**

The Duplicate JC 619 is sitting around the Office, Playing around with the Computer at The Desk.

"This should be Neat." said the Duplicate as he clicked on some Youtube Videos.

_"Carrrrrlllll, That Kills People!!"_

_"We Call The Watchmen!!"_

_"Hi I'm a Marvel, and I'm Batman!"_

_"Chocolate Rain!!!"_

_"We're No Strangers To Love!"_

_"Up From The Heavens, Descended Chuck Norris!"_

Just then, His Cell Phone Rang.

"Talk to me." replied the Duplicate.

"It is time for Operation: Sheild Breaker." said Drake on the other Line.

"Yes, Master." replied The Duplicate as he hung up, and began to leave the Office.

Saturday, 12:34 P.M.

**Currently Unknown Location**

"Uhhhh..... What hit me?" replied JC 619 as he began to open his Eyes again.

JC 619 sees that he is in some sort of Dungeon, but at least he isn't Chained to a Wall.

"Where the Heck am I?" asked JC 619 as he scanned his surroundings.

"Ohh, You're in my Dungeon for Bullies." replied Toyman.

"Where are you?!" demanded JC 619.

"Over here." said Toyman as JC 619 saw that Toyman himself was in his own Dungeon.

"Now why don't we..." said Toyman before JC 619 grabs him, and slams him into a Wall, In which the force caused part of his Mask to crack abit.

"Talk!!! Or I'll break your face, Your Real Face!!!" demanded JC 619.

"I do not know what you are Talking about." replied Toyman.

"What's with making a Duplicate of me, and What's you're Deal with Drake?" asked an annoyed JC 619.

"I know afew things, but I'm not telling you." said Toyman.

JC 619 then bashes Toyman into the Wal multiple Times.

"Spill it, or I'll Spill you!" demanded JC 619 again.

"Allright, I'll tell you." said Toyman.

_(Flashback)_

Drake is seen taping on a Laptop as Toyman is standing near him.

"So, Why did you send the JC 619 Duplicate back to the HQ? Why not have him reveal the truth about the Author Fighters?" asked Toyman.

"Simple, One of my "Apprentices" told me that inside the HQ was a Vault at the Basement of the HQ called The "Iron Sheild". Inside it is a Treasuretrove of some of the Most Powerful Weapons the Author Fighters have at their Disposal." said Drake.

"Interesting." replied Toyman.

"Yes, but they keep the Items Locked away, Only to use them as a Last Resort." continued Drake.

"What kind of Weapons are in the Vault anyway?" asked Toyman.

"From some of the Details, 10 Shengong Wu, 3 of the 10 Rings of The Mandarin, and The 12 Talismans." answered Drake.

"But I thought Section 13..." said Toyman before being interrupted by Drake.

"Section 13 was secretly bought out by the Author Fighters 6 Months ago." responded Drake.

"Well as long as I can get in this deal, I'll be heappy." said Toyman.

"Ohh about that, I was actually just using you." said Drake.

"But, But I thought we had a Deal." said a stunned Toyman.

"Crossed my Fingers, Doesn't Count." said Drake as he then presses a Button on his Laptop. Then, A Trap Door opens up under Toyman, and Toyman falls into the Dungeon.

_(End Flashback)_

"And that is what has happened." said Toyman.

"Well I would to rub this into your face, But right now I need you alive so I can get outta here, and stop that wannabe." said JC 619.

"What makes you think that I will help you?" said Toyman.

JC 619 then begins to put Toyman in a Tazzmission as Toyman begins to gasp for air.

"Allright, Allright, I'll help you." pleaded Toyman as JC 619 then lets go of the Hold.

JC 619 then notices that his Transporter Ring is gone.

"Allright, Where's the Ring?" asked JC 619.

"I reverse engineered it so that I can send the Duplicate to the Right Place, Here's what left of it." said Toyman as he gave the Destroyed Ring to JC 619.

JC 619 then Cuffs Toyman with some Handcuffs he had in his Back Pocket. He then fastens it with a Pole to make a crude Leash for Toyman.

"Now, Walk Dog." said JC 619 as he commanded Toyman to lead him out of the Dungeon.

Saturday, 12:47 P.M.

**Author Fighters H.Q.** (East Main Hallway near Elevator)

"Allright, I'm at the East Main Hallway. What now?" asked the Duplicate on the Cell Phone.

"Head to the Second Elevator on the Left, and activate that Blue Button on the Cell on my mark." said Drake on the other line.

The Duplicate complies as he then enters the Elevator, and activates the Blue Button. The Button is actually a Cloaking Device that makes The Duplicate invisible. The Elevator then descends afew Floors before it stops at the 4th Floor.

"I'll be back in a Moment you guys, I have to get my Circuits checked." said Liz as she heads into the Elevator.

"Take care of her." commanded Drake on the other line.

"Yes Master." responded The Duplicate as he uses the Samurai Sword, and impales it into Liz's Body.

Liz then falls to the ground as she changes back into her Robot Form, and "dies" as Oil spills from her.

"Shame, Just a Pretender; Just take the Key Card from her, and proceed to the Main Floor." said Drake on the other line.

The Duplicate complies as he then grabs Liz though, and begins to crush it into pieces with a combination of his Brass Knuckles, and a Bearhug.

Saturday 12:52 P.M.

**Toyman's Dungeon**

"How far are we to the exit?" asked JC 619 to Toyman.

"We're About Three Rooms away from the Exit, I'll then imput the Security Codes, and We'll be free to leave." said Toyman.

Just as they made it into the Center of the Room, A Robotic versions of Killer Croc drops from the Ceiling, and then confronts the two.

"Of course, You never have just a simple Dugeon, You gotta add some sort of Monster in it." said an annoyed JC 619.

JC 619 drops the Pole holding Toyman, and reaches for his Samurai Sword, only to see that it isn't on his person.

"Where's my Sword?" asked JC 619.

"Oh, I gave your Weapons to your Duplicate since his were Destroyed in the Fight." replied Toyman.

"Of Course!" said JC 619 as he now has to face the Android without any weaponry.

JC 619 then charges at the Killer Croc Robot, and is instantly met with a Powerful Punch to the Gut, sending onto the Floor.

"Okay, That didn't go as planned." said JC 619 as he got back up slowly.

The Killer Croc Robot then tries to hit JC 619 with a Powerful Stomp, but JC 619 rolls out of the way. JC 619 then hits a Drop Kick onto The Killer Croc Robot to take the Robotic Fake down. JC 619 then grabs the Broken Ring in his Pocket, and uses the sharp edge to cut the Artificial Rubber Skin of the Killer Croc Robot's Leg. After pulling off some of the Skin which reveals some Tubes, and Wires. JC 619 then begins to pull apart some of the Wires, and Tubes which causes the Killer Croc Robot to become immobilized. JC 619 then hits a Crane Kick that sends the Killer Croc Robot's Head flying off.

"Smell what I'm Cookin?!" said JC 619 as he gave an Eyebrow, and a smile.

Just then, JC 619 sees Toyman making a break for it. JC 619 then does a quick Jump, and yanks onto the Pole to stop Toyman, Nearly dislocating Toyman's Arms.

"Do it again, and I'll make sure that you can't move your Legs." replied JC 619.

"Yes sir." said Toyman as he then walks with JC 619 behind him.

Saturday 1:20 P.M.

**Author Fighters H.Q.** (Main Floor next to Mess Hall)

The Duplicate begins walking into the Mess Hall with his Cell Phone in his Pocket. He then walks near a Table that has Lunatic121, Nukid, and Hikari Ino.

"So, What do ya think?" said Nukid as he showed Lunatic121 afew Photos of the Total Drama Girls.

"You're a Perv, You know that right?" said Hikari to Nukid in an annoyed tone.

"There nice, but me & Kitten are getting pretty serious here, and I don't want her to think I'm cheating in a way." said Lunatic121.

Just then, they Notice The Duplicate, and believe that it is JC 619.

"Hey JC, Pull up a Chair." said Hikari Ino.

"It's Ribs as the Main Course Day!" said Lunatic121.

"I got that pic of Bridgette you wanted, You know the one... said Nukid before he smacked upside the head by Hikari Ino.

"Uhhh... No thanks, I have some business to take care of." said the Duplicate as he walked away.

"Okay, Anybody see anything odd here? JC 619 loves Ribs." said Hikari Ino.

"Plus he asked me about the Bridgette Pic since Last Week." said Nukid as he was recovering.

"I don't think that was the JC 619 you know, and love." said a voice from the shadows.

"Who said that, Aunt Ruthie?" asked Lunatic121.

"No, It's Rorschach." said Rorscach as he appeared, and stood next to the three.

"What are you talkin' about?" asked Nukid.

"The way he denied those requests was simplistic enough to consider that he was busy at the time, But the way he was walking was as if he has a secret agenda with someone pulling the strings. Odds are that isn't JC 619, but a Duplicate sent by one of our Enemies for an espionage Mission." said Rorschach.

"You know how screwy that sounds right?" asked Nukid.

"I guess so." replied Rorschach.

"Tell you what though, If you're right, I'll buy you a Pepsi." said Lunatic121.

The Duplicate meanwhile heads out of the Mess Hall, and then heads towards a Metal Door. The Duplicate then sees the Key Card Slot, and slides the Card through it, the a weird Red Robotic Eye appears.

"Retinal Scan Required." said the Eye.

The Duplicate then Speed Dials the Cell to contact Drake.

"Boss, I need a Retina Scan." said The Duplicate.

"No problem, Just give me a moment to override their Security." said Drake on the other line.

Within a Moment, The Scan began, and within a Moment, the Door Opened.

"Scanning complete, Welcome Mr. 619." said the Eye.

The Duplicate then entered the Room, which was a Small Elevator that would take him to the Vault.

Saturday 1:45 P.M.

**Toyman's Dungeon**

JC 619 & Toyman had finally made it to the Exit of the Dungeon.

"Allright Toyman, Type up the Security Codes so we can get out of here." commanded JC 619.

"I'll need to be freed from these Cuffs though in order to Type." said Toyman.

"Allright, But try anything funny & You won't be laughing when I brake you in half." replied JC 619.

JC 619 then uncuffs Toyman, and then uses the Pole to shove him towards the Console. Toyman then begins to type some of the Codes into the Console until...

"Security Breach!!!, Security Breach!!!" said the Console.

"What the Heck did you just do?" asked JC 619.

"Ohh, I just put in the Codes for myself, It's you that is the Threat." replied Toyman.

"Why you little..." said JC 619 as he is about to break Toyman in half.

"Uh uh uh, You gotta answer to him." said Toyman as he pointed towards the Rhino Android that is charging behind JC 619.

"This will not end well." said JC 619 as he is tossed to the Wall by the Powerful Android Rhino's Spear.

"Tata!" said Toyman as he ran off to the Exit.

"Okay, He's moving past Stink Bugs as the Things that annoy me." said JC 619 as he begin to get back up.

The Rhino Android then tries to charge at him again, but JC 619 thinks smart this time, and leaps on top of the Rhino Android.

"Boomer Sooner! said JC 619 as he was holding onto Android Rhino's Horn for dear life.

Just then, The Android Rhino stopped, and the force of it sends JC 619 crashing into the Closed off Exit Door.

After getting back up again, JC 619 notices that the Door seems to be like a Garage Door. JC 619 then pulls off put of his Red & Black Suit, and waves it at The Rhino Android.

"Toro, Toro!!" said JC 619 as he waved the Makeshift Cape like a Matador.

The Android Rhino then charges at JC 619, but JC 619 dodges out of the way at the last second, and the Android breaks through the Door, and Explodes.

"Wow, Now that is grounds for a Recall." joked JC 619 as he then walks through the Exit.

Saturday 1:53 P.M.

**Author Fighters H.Q.** (The Iron Sheild)

After waiting in the Elevator for about Ten Minutes, The Duplicate makes it to the Floor with the Vault standing there in plain sight.

"The Iron Sheild." said The Duplicate with a sinister Smile on his face.

The Duplicate then grabs his Cell Phone again, and talks to Drake.

"I'm at the Vault, What do I do?" said The Duplicate.

"Just use the Samurai Sword to Pick the Lock." responded Drake.

The Duplicate then uses the Sword to pick the Lock of the Iron Sheild until the Iron Sheild unlocked, and Opened.

"Sweet." said the Duplicate as he smiled his Venom-esqe Smile again.

The Duplicate then slinks into the Vault, and begins to grab afew Items until an Alarm Sounds.

"What happened?" demanded Drake.

"Someone must of Sounded the Alarm, The Wires were all deactivated!" responeded The Duplicate.

Just then, Rorschach appeared in front of the Duplicate.

"I knew that You're not JC 619, and I am prepared to Finish you even if I have to fall as well." said Rorschach as he prepared to strike.

"Okay!" said The Duplicate as he uses the Dragon Talisman to incinerate Rorscach, only to reveal that it was a Robotic Dummy.

"Pity, Another Falsie." said The Duplicate as he continued to load up on afew more Items before using The Golden Tiger Claws to Teleport somewhere else.

Saturday 2:04 P.M.

**Toyman's Factory**

JC 619 sees that his Car has been Stolen by The Duplicate.

"Come On!!!" yelled JC 619 as he then kicked a Soccer Ball into a Small Room.

JC 619 then notices the Room has a Sign above it that says "Battle Suits". JC 619 decides to look inside the Room. Inside the Room, There were Battle Suits ranging from Original Designs that looked like something from a bunch of Japan Anime Style Robots or 1950 Styled Robots to afew Suits that look like abunch of cheap Knock-Offs of Superhero Outfits.

"Gotta find a Suit I can use to take on that Wannabe of Me." said JC 619 as he scanned around the Room looking for a Good Enough Suit.

Just then he saw a Black Suit similiar to that of the Symbiote Suit Spider-Man had worn in the past. The only difference was that the Eye Lids, and Spider Insginia were Red instead of White. JC 619 then headed over to see the Suit's Description.

"_Suit TMF 252, Artificial Symbiote Suit. Temporary Regeneration, Artificial Rope Webbing, Can Hold up to Twenty Silly String Cans_." JC 619 read on the Card.

"Well, It'll do." says JC 619 as he dons the Suit as quickly as he can.

"Wow, Fits like a Glove." said JC 619 as he then puts on the Mask, and then runs out onto the Street.

"Hope this works." said JC 619 he shoots out two Webs, and begins to Web Swing to where he remembered where The Author Fighters HQ.

Saturday 2:10 P.M.

**Author Fighters H.Q.** (DarkMagicianmon's Office)

DarkMagicianmon is sitting in his Chair trying to finish some Paperwork until he hears some crashing Noise from outside of the Room.

"The Heck is going on?" pondered DarkMagicianmon as he primes himself up to defend himself from a possible attack.

Just then, The Door flies open, and The Duplicate confronts DarkMagicianmon.

"What is going on JC 619?" asked DarkMagicianmon.

"Just this." replied The Duplicate as he uses the Dragon Talisman to shoot a Fire Blast at DarkMagicianmon, but DM counters with a Magical Wind Attack.

"What is the meaning of this Revolt?" asked DM until he is tangled by the Lasso Boa Boa by The Duplicate.

"To easy." smirked The Duplicate until he is blasted by DarkMagicianmon.

"How the He...." said The Duplicate until he is interrupted by DarkMagicianmon.

"You think that I wouldn't just carry one of The Mandarin's Rings we have in The Iron Sheild?" asked DarkMagicianmon as he polished the Impact Ring.

"No matter, Sphere of Yun." said The Duplicate as he uses the Sphere to capture DarkMagicianmon.

"I'll tell Drake you said Goodbye." said The Duplicate as he pulled out his Samurai Sword, and was about to Strike until.

"What in the Name of Darkness?" questioned The Duplicate as he saw a Black Suited Figure heading towards the Two.

The Figure then crashes thru the Window, and into the Office. The Duplicate, and DM look alittle perplexed as The Figure gets back up groaning abit.

"Well That's one Thing I can cross off my List of Crazy Things I need to do." said JC 619 as he regained focus.

"I thought Toyman, and Drake took care of you!" said The Duplicate.

"Sorry, I don't fall so easily." replied JC 619 as the Suit peels back to show his Face.

"Sorry if I'm out of the loop here, But what's going on here?" asked DarkMagicianmon, still trapped in the Orb.

"Toyman made a Duplicate of me to rob The Iron Sheild." said JC 619.

"What about the Black Suit thingy?" asked DarkMagicianmon.

"Oh, I just got it from Toyman's Place." said JC 619.

The Duplicate then attacks JC 619 with his Samurai Sword. JC 619 though uses his Webbing to stop the Sword, and throws it into the Orb, Popping it.  
JC 619 then shoots afew Web Shots at The Duplicate, but alot of them Miss him.

"Looks like you need to practice." said The Duplicate as he grabs his Brass Knuckles, and begins to Punch at JC 619, Landing afew Blows to the Jaw.  
DarkMagicianmon tries to get into the fight, but JC 619 stops him as the Suit begins to heal itself.

"Impressive." said DarkMagicianmon.

JC 619 then lunges at The Duplicate, and the two break thru a Wall, and into another Room. JC 619 uses the Web Shots again, and hits The Duplicate in the Knee to immobilize him. JC 619 then tries to hit a Knee Punt onto The Duplicate, but The Duplicate uses his Brass Knuckles that nearly shatters JC 619's Knee. The Duplicate then brings out his Singapore Cane, and shatters it onto JC 619's Back. JC 619 is layed out on the Floor as The Duplicate then pulls out the Dragon Talisman again, and aims it at JC 619.

"So long JC 619, Or should I say Napoleon Blown-Apart!" said The Duplicate.

"Allright, I ain't gonna go out after that God Awful Pun." said JC 619 to himself as he then bounces back up, and struggles against The Duplicate as the Dragon Talisman shoots a hole into the Roof of the Building. The Roof, and other Materials then fall onto JC 619, and The Duplicate, burying them in the Rubble. DarkMagicianmon, DW64, Airnaruto45, and Jean Kazuhiza then head into the Room, and see the Debris.

"I don't think that they would have survived that, Heck even I think wouldn't have survived that." said Jean as he surveyed the Damage.

"Hold it, I'm sensing some Life in that Rubble." said Airnaruto45.

"Well let's try to get them out of that Rubble." said DarkMagicianmon.

"Is it JC 619, or The Duplicate?" asked DW64 to Airnaruto45.

"Not sure, Their Signature is nearly identical." replied Airnaruto45.

Just then, someone bursts through the Rubble, and sends the Four into the Wall.

"Brace yourself guys, Just in case." said DarkMagicianmon as he, and the others made a Stand until.

"Wow, I can't believe that actually worked!" said JC 619 as he appeared from the Rubble, with his Suit heavily damaged.

"JC 619, You're alive man!!" said Jean as shook JC 619's Hand.

"How did you do survive anyway?" asked DW64.

"Well as the Debris was falling, I only had afew seconds to react, then I remembered that about my Suit so I used my Web Shooters to make somewhat of a Sheild, Covering myself from all of the Debris." said JC 619.

"Well let's get this mess cleaned up, Odds are That Duplicate probably bit the Dust." said Airnaruto45 as he signaled some small Robots to clean the Debris.

Rorscach appears in the Room along with Lunatic121.

"I was right All Along, Good thing I used that Robot Clone to sound the Alarm." said Rorscach.

"Allright, Heres the Pepsi I owe you." said Lunatic121 as he gave the Pepsi to Rorscach.

After afew Minutes, The Small Robots finish cleaning the Debris in the Room, and leaves the Room as the Five enter the Room again.

"How did The Duplicate just disapeer, All that Debris should have crushed him." pondered DW64.

"Plus JC 619 saw it as well before sheilding himself." added Jean.

"Perhaps he was teleported by Drake, Toyman Reverse Engineered my Teleportation Ring, so He might have had some Teleportation Device implanted in him just in case." said JC 619.

"Well at least he left all of the "Toys" he stole." said DarkMagicianmon as he gathers up the Weapons The Duplicate used.

"And returned my stuff as well." said JC 619 as he then picks up with Weapons The Duplicate got from him.

"Well you have been through alot today man, So it's probably best that you get home, and relax abit." said DarkMagicianmon.

"I guess so then, Later Guys." said JC 619 as he leaves.

"Hey JC, You forgot this." said DarkMagicianmon as he tosses a Card to JC 619.

"Neat, What is it?" asked JC 619 as he looks at the Card.

"It's an Official Author Fighters Membership Card, It appears as a Normal ID Card, but whenever you need to contact the us, It will change & Transport you to HQ." explained DarkMagicianmon.

"Thanks Man, Later." said JC 619 as he then leaves.

Saturday 3:45 P.M.

**JC 619's House**

JC 619 finally pulls up to his Home, and makes it into the House.

"Hmm, Wonder if this Suit is Washable." pondered JC 619 as he noticed his Artificial Symbiote Suit in his Hands.

Just then, He notices a Stuffed Meowth Doll on his Kitchen Table. JC 619 approaches it, and sees a Card attached to it.

_"Press my Charm."_ read JC 619 as he then presses the Charm.

"Hello JC 619." said The Meowth Doll in Toyman's Voice.

"Oh Crud." reacted JC 619 as he then pulls out his Samurai Sword.

"Ohh relax, I ain't here to take you out, I would have used a Big Robot than this silly thing." said Toyman.

"Anyway, I would like to Thank You for helping me out with that whole Dungeon sitch, Even though I did kinda left you to die." continued Toyman.

"Long story short, You can keep that Suit you took as an apology, It gave me too much of a Wedgie to me anyway. Just keep your eyes open in the near future, Ta Ta." concluded Toyman as the Meowth Doll shuts off.

"Okay, That was rather odd, But hey a free Suit is a free Suit." said JC 619 as he then heads upstairs with the Suit.

Unknown Time

**Darksides HQ** (Laboratory)

Drake Darkstar, and a Repair Android are seen surveying The Duplicate's Body. The Duplicate was Semi-Damaged as it is Breathing through a Tube.

"What seems to be the Damage?" asked Drake.

"Well, The Debris caused some Heavy Damage on his Body, Broken Bones, Afew Cuts, and alittle Trauma. Thankfully, You Transported him before any Lethal Damage could be done." said The Repair Android.

"Hmm, Seems like the perfect Specimin to use my Newest Darkness Enhanchments." smirked Drake.

"Warning, Warning; Those Enhancements so far only have an 12.56% Chance of Survival for the Patient, All others will have only a 24 Hour Survival Period before Perishing." finished The Repair Android.

"Are you quite Finished?" asked Drake.

"Yes." replied the Repair Android.

"Good." said Drake as then shoots a Blast at the Repair Android, Decapitating it.

"If I wanted to hear a Quack's Opinion, I would have watched Donald Duck Debate Daffy Duck." said Drake as took a Needle filled with the Enchancements and then injects it into the Neck of The Duplicate.

The Duplicate's Vital Signs shown on the Monitor quickly flatline to prove that it instantly Perished.

"Pity, Looks like I'll have to scrap this one." said Drake as he grabs a Medical Saw.

Just as Drake is going to use the Saw, but then a Dark Blue Hand grabs him, and begins to crush Drake's Wrist.

"Ahhh, Sonofa..." yelled Drake as he pulled away, and held his Wrist in pain.

The Duplicate then rises from the Medical Bed. The Duplicate's Skin is now a Dark Shade of Blue. His Eyes are now a Pierceing Red, and his Teeth have now Morphed to look more like Venom's. The Duplicate then stands up to see that he is abit more Muscular than before, and his Shoulders have bulged to almost look like Shoulder Pads.

"Hmm.... Not bad Darkie, But I'm kinda thinking this Duplicate Name is getting kinda old." said The Duplicate.

"Well I am quite amazed that you survived the Enhancements so What do you want to be called?" asked Drake.

"How About, Jace." said Jace as a Sinister Venom-esqe smile formed on his Face.

* * *

Well there you go, I have Finished the Sequel, and Introduced my own Darkside. I'm thinking about a Third Story, But it's still in the Developement Stages (It would involve me having to create a 5 Man Team). Anyway, **REVIEWS** are Up.


End file.
